Aspects of the present disclosure relate to consumer products, including toothbrushes, and more particularly to a removable audio output module that can record and/or play music or other audio signals for use with various consumer products.
A small percentage of the population brushes their teeth for the dentist-recommended time of two minutes. This can be especially true of younger children and teenagers, who view tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects.
In addition, healthy cleaning habits should extend beyond teeth cleaning. Recursive tasks such as washing dishes, cleaning a house, shampooing, and shaving, may be rushed and/or even neglected since little to no pleasure is often associated with them.